Three Degrees Of Separation
by My Lost Disco
Summary: Callie Masen is a young girl living with her family in the 1900's, When an epidemic breaks out across Chicago, Callie is left alone in the world, she decides to run away to begin a new life. What happens when a stranger attacks her and leaves her for dead
1. Preface

**Here is the preface for Three Degrees of Separation, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. **

**Do not use this story and claim it as your own.**

Preface

Suddenly a sharp pain twisted through my head, I put my hands on either side of my head, my vision began to blur, and my mind became flooded with thoughts that I didn't recognise, I could just make out one of the vampire boys was experiencing the same thing. I fell to my knees as it got worse and I could faintly hear Irina calling my name, how can this be happening? Vampires can't die, not like this it's impossible, isn't it?!

Something oddly familiar flashed into my mind, causing more pain in my head. I can see a little girl sitting by a tree in the arms of an older boy, the girl has long coppery curls, and emerald eyes, she has a beautiful smile, she is clearly no older then eight or nine. The boy has the same features, they must be siblings. My mind flashed back to another memory, this one is much more painful, causing my mind to twist again, more pain. It's the girl again, and she is much older now, about twelve? She is sat in a seat next to a rather large woman, the woman has her head in her hands and the girls face is emotionless, she is staring at the wall on the opposite side of her, her eyes are underlined by thick black bags, and her eyes are bloodshot, as if she has been crying, her hair has lost all of its vibrancy and now hangs over the sides of her face in waves. She is no longer the beautiful eight year old I saw, instead she is torn and heartbroken, as if she is all alone, something is going to happen to her which she knows will but doesn't want it to, I know it. The girl winces as if she had just heard what I had thought. She imitates the woman sitting by her and buries her face in her hands. A tall, handsome man steps out of the door near where she is sat, except he is not a man, he is one of us, Carlisle. The large woman pulls her head from her hands, she knows what has happened and begins to silently cry. The girl averts her gaze from her hands and looks up at the blonde doctor, a glint of hope shimmers in her expression, Carlisle takes a seat next to her and holds her hand, and gives it a gentle squeeze, he has a pained expression painted on his face. He shakes his head and apologizes to the young girl, she nods once and she is trying her very best to fight back the floods of tears in her eyes that are ready to overflow. The large woman puts her head back into her hands, and keeps sobbing 'no' to herself. The doors open again and a nurse in white uniform wheels out a gurney, with a figure on it, a white sheet covering who ever lays underneath it. The young girl stares at the nurse wheeling a corpse away, she looks even more pained now, a small tear flows down her cheek and she stumbles to her feet,

'STOP!' she yells at the nurse, the nurse stops, and the young girl slowly walk over to her, tears flowing more frequently now, she stops at the gurney and pulls the sheet away from the corpse's head, a handsome young man lays there, and I recognise him in my earlier thought of the two children, her brother, he lays still and motionless, the girl traces his jaw line, and simply whispers

"You promised" into his ear, she then kisses him on the forehead and whispers "I love you" some of her tears fall onto the boys face, he is as pale as a sheet, he looks peaceful, as if he is simply resting. Carlisle is immediately at the girl's side and he places a hand on her shoulder, he nods at the nurse to continue as she was and she places the sheet back over the beautiful corpse, and carries on. The girl begins to sob again, and she falls to her knees, breaking into hysterics, screaming, "You promised!" Carlisle appears at her side again and put both of his hands on her shoulders, the large woman scurries over to the screaming girl and comforts her as Carlisle is, I want to cry for this poor young soul, she is no longer a being, a poor broken, lost soul. I feel so connected to her, the vision of her loss is so vivid, I want to comfort her and support her. I take another look at the young girls face, her beauty has vanished with her loss, she looks too familiar, I have seen her before, I know I have. My head is blistering with pain now as I realise that the young broken and lonely girl, is actually me.

-


	2. Callie

**_I know this chapter is short but it was really hard to write in the mind of an eight year old. _**

**_Read, review enjoy =] _**

**_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer *sigh* _**

My name is Calista, Callie actually, I really detest Calista, it makes me sound elderly, when actually I am seven, well my older brother Edward says I'm not seven I'm nearly eight. Eddy says that I can play with Mama's old rag dolls when I become eight, and he says that I am a big girl already because I can ride his bike, and it only took me three weeks to learn and he says that I impressed him, because I am a special girl. Mama even says the when I become eight that Eddy is allowed to take me down to the fields behind our house, Eddy takes me out to play already but he has never taken me down to the fields, I wonder what it is like down there? Maybe we can build or own tree house and Eddy and I shall play in it all day long. We can be all grown up and have our own home, we could even invite Mama and Daddy to a tea party! I love tea parties, but Eddy says that he cannot come to them because he is a boy and all of my dollies will not like him, yet I think they would, but Eddy still refuses, Mama says that tea parties are not for boys. Daddy had a tea party with my dollies once but he did not enjoy himself because I dressed him up in one of my bonnets, I think he looked pretty, Daddy disagreed.

Eddy says that when I am eight he will sit on my bed at night and tell me some stories, I wonder what he is going to tell me about, I haven't heard a nice story in a long time, and Eddy is very creative. Eddy says that I am the only girl in the neighbourhood that can throw his football the furthest. I really do love Eddy, I miss him when he goes to the fields with some of his friends. One time Eddy got into trouble because he and some of his friends snuck into an abandoned factory and got caught and Daddy had to discipline Eddy and I did not like it, but Eddy said he deserved it and that Daddy was right to have disciplined him. It is only one week until my birthday and Eddy says that he has a surprise for me from him and Daddy. I wonder what it could be? Anything from Eddy must be special. I love Eddy so much. I don't know what I would do if Eddy ever went away.

It is the day after my birthday and finally I am eight! Eddy is taking me down to the fields today for my present, he is lightly snoring a little, he is sound asleep but I must wake him up, I tip toed over to his bed on the opposite side of our bedroom. I climbed onto his bed and started jumping lightly,

"Eddy! Eddy! Time to get up!" I yelled, he rolled over and groaned a little,

"Callie, it is too early" he grumbled,

"Why?" I whined,

"Callie! It is still dark outside",

I jumped off of his bed and rushed over to the window, I peered out of the window, and the streetlamps were still lit,

"Oh but Eddy, I cannot sleep any longer" I whined again, Eddy sat up and pulled the bed sheet away from him,

"Come here, Callie", I sat upon his bed next to him, and he pulled my legs up onto the bed with him, he pulled the bed sheets over us and Eddy put his arm around me and we laid down beside each other, Eddy began to hum something into my ear, Eddy always has had a nice voice. I listened to the relaxing sound of Eddy humming to me, and I found myself slowly falling asleep.

"Callie?" I heard Edward's soft voice next to me,

"Eddy?" I asked rubbing my eyes,

"Time to get up" he said excitedly, I jumped up out of bed and dragged Eddy with me, I got dressed as quick as I could, and brushed my teeth quicker than I ever have. I really would like to see my present, I have been waiting for this one more than my other presents that I received yesterday.

"Eddy come on!" I yelled at him when he was putting on his coat,

"Alright, alright, Callie!" he laughed,

Eddy took me through a small alleyway around the corner from our home, and we walked down a small path, and that was when I saw it, the most wonderful looking tree house I had ever seen!

"Thank you Eddy!" I squealed and put my arms around his waist,

"Shall we go inside, Callie?" he asked,

"Yes!" I chirped,

Inside was a small rocking chair and our toy box, and a comfortable looking rug,

"I love it, Eddy! It is perfect!"

Edward and I played in our tree house until Daddy came and collected us to go home. Edward Anthony Masen is definitely the best big brother in the world, and I love him.


	3. Love Is Watching Someone Die

**_Okay so I think this chapter may be a little despressing, but never fear ... _**

**_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and does anyone know what the chapter name is from? _**

**_I'll give you a clue, they are song lyrics, if you guess correctly you get a virtual cookie :) _**

**_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer ._**

_Chicago, 1918_

"Callie?" I heard Edward's smooth voice trying to wake me, and his hand gently shaking my legs, and heard my father violently coughing downstairs, I opened my eyes and they were immediately met with Edward's emerald ones, he had a pained expression upon his face,

"Ed, what's going on?" I asked, slightly scared, I sat up instantly,

"Get dressed, we need to go," he ordered, leaving my side,

"Edward, what is going on?" I demanded, he sighed deeply, something is wrong, I can feel it.

"It's father, we think..." he paused and looked at his feet, "We think it got to him",

My jaw dropped instantly, we knew the epidemic was going around but it cannot be true, I leapt up and Edward left the room, I hurriedly got into my clothes, and rushed down the stairs.

Once we arrived at the hospital, Mother and I rushed to a nurse and my mother explained the situation about my father, the nurse simply nodded and hurried to find a doctor nearby. Edward was supporting our father, Father had his arm around Edward's shoulder and was stumbling, trying to keep up with Edward, coughing into his handkerchief, coughing up blood. A handsome blond doctor came running towards Father followed by a couple of nurses wheeling a gurney, they pulled Father away from Edward and pulled him down onto the gurney, they wheeled Father away into another room,

"My darlings" my mother began hurriedly, "stay here please", she followed the nurses and the doctor into the room, and Edward and I took a seat outside. The waiting begins now I thought. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, and I stared at my feet, creating a curtain between us with my copper curls, I loved him dearly, but I didn't want to talk about it. Edward placed his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him,

"It's okay Call" he soothed,

"How can you say that Edward? Our father is dying," I mumbled emotionless, He remained silent after that, and I fell asleep on his shoulder, I felt his hands smoothly brushing my hair behind my ears,

"I love you, Callie," he whispered.

Moments later Mother came bounding out of the room, screaming and crying in hysterics, which immediately woke me up, The Spanish Influenza had gotten to my father, _"Please, do not let it happen to Edward and Mother", _I prayed silently in my mind. I am only twelve, I cannot lose them just yet, a tear flowed down my cheek, and Edward pulled me into him and kissed my head,

"ELIZABETH?!" Oh no, that voice, no it can't be, Edward and I reared our heads and saw our large Aunt waddle through the doors of the hospital, my Mother ran straight into the arms of her older sister, Aunt Estelle. Edward and I watched our mother sob into Aunt Estelle's shoulder, and I sobbed into Edward's shirt. The blond doctor stepped out of the room, a nurse followed behind him carrying a gurney with a corpse on it covered by a thick white sheet,

"Father…" Edward mumbled, and I saw a small tear roll down his face, I pushed my head into Edward's shoulder so that I could cry, Edward held me closer, he didn't want me to see our father being carried away. Suddenly Aunt Estelle recoiled away from my mother and the nightmare continues, she was coughing violently just like Father had been hours ago.

"MOTHER!" Edward yelled, and he leapt up and ran to her side, he knew she was too weak, he scooped her up into his arms and rushed her over to Doctor Cullen, the blond man, he ran at a lightening speed into the other room with a gurney and Edward followed with mother in his arms. I jumped up from my seat and followed them into the room my father had died in just minutes ago. I watched Doctor Cullen examining my mother and Eddy stood by my side and held my hand, yet he did not take his eyes off of our dying mother. Aunt Estelle waddled in sometime later.

"You just left me there you moron!" she yelled at me,

"Oh do be quiet, you pig" Edward yelled back at her,

"Pardon me, young man" she yelled, louder now,

"Ms. Masen, please stay outside if you are going to raise your voice" Doctor Cullen said calmly, the pig of the family grumbled and stepped outside. Doctor was still working on mother when my life ended. Edward began coughing, not as violently as our parents,

"Edward?" I questioned, terrified,

"It's just a cough Callie" he soothed me,

"Oh, Edward no" my mother mumbled and a tear streamed down her face,

"Mother.." Edward began walking to her side, "It's just a cough" he reassured her,

she looked into his emerald eyes and he took her hand,

"For as long as you live my darling, take care of my beautiful Calista," she whispered,

"I promise mother, I will protect her" he assured her,

'_I promise I will protect you' _these words ran through my mind again and again.

_Eddy and I sat in our tree house, I am ten years old now, and I am surprised that it has managed to last this long, Eddy is fifteen now, yet he still stays here and plays with me, he says there is no where he would rather be. It was getting dark now and Father had not came to collect us yet, _

"_I shall go and check if Daddy is outside" I said confidently, _

"_Callie, be careful" Edward warned, _

"_I will", I put my foot out thinking that I would touch the wooden ladder, my foot missed and I felt myself falling, down and down to the ground and I let out a loud scream, _

"_Callie?!" Edward's voice called from the tree house, I landed on the ground with a loud thud. Ouch, my leg, it is bleeding and dislocated, the pain is excruciating and I can see Eddy rushing down the ladder to my side,_

"_Oh, Callie" he mumbled, put his hand on my leg, I screamed in pain, it hurt, _

"_Sorry" _

"_It's alright," I said, wincing through the pain, _

"_I am taking you home," Edward stated, he scooped me up as if I weighed absolutely nothing, then again he was tall for his age, a stranger may guess that he is eighteen? _

"_Edward?" _

"_Yes, Callie" he replied quietly, _

"_Daddy told me something about being in the tree house in the dark" I began "He told me that if I came down the ladder in the dark then the monster that inhabits underneath the tree house will get me and hurt me" I told him truthfully, _

"_Really?" he asked, a little bit amused, _

"_Yes, and I went down the ladder, I didn't think it was true, but it did get me Eddy" I mumbled, beginning to cry, _

"_Callie, you silly girl, you should have told me and I would have protected you from the monster" he assured me, _

"_I wont do it again I promise, you can go first" I told him, _

"_Yes" he replied sharply, _

"_I don't like the monster" I told him, "Will you protect me Eddy?" I asked, a little unsure, _

"_I promise, Callie, I will always protect you" he assured me again, _

I hope that Edward can keep his promise, he has never let me down in the past. Edward began to cough more violently now, he pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and coughed into it, my mother was too weak to realise what was going on now, it was obvious, within minutes she would be dead, and Edward and I would become orphans. Edward pulled his handkerchief away from his mouth, that's when I saw it, thick crimson blood.

"No! Edward" I yelled at him, he looked shocked and wiped away the blood that was on his lower lip,

"Calista" he mumbled, staring at me in shock, this cannot be happening, not my brother, not my Eddy. I began screaming in hysterics, Doctor Cullen ordered one of the nurses to 'see to him', my mother was sobbing now, realising that her son would be gone soon too, she grabbed Doctor Cullen's arm and said something I could only just hear,

"My darling boy, do all that you can for him doctor, everything in your power" she ordered weakly, Doctor Cullen nodded and didn't say a word as mother took her last breath,

"Mother" I mumbled, and began to sob, Doctor Cullen stood by my mother's side as I said my final goodbyes to her, hurrying as I did so, as I didn't know how long my Eddy had left.

"Where is he doctor?" I asked terrified, Doctor Cullen lead me into another room and there lay my Eddy, getting weaker and weaker by the second, I walked over to his side and took his hand,

"Please Edward, don't leave me" I begged through my sobs,

"I .. I wont," he muttered weakly,

"You are all I have" I sobbed and I kissed his hand,

"Callie?" I felt Doctor Cullen's hand on my shoulder,

"You should probably let Edward rest now sweetheart" he soothed,

"Alright" I leaned over and kissed Edward's head, "I love you Eddy" I whispered,

"Calista.." he whispered, he opened his eyes, "I love you" he mumbled, barely managing to keep his eyes open,

"I will see you later" I assured him.

I sat outside next to Aunt Estelle, none of us said anything, complete silence, the ticking in my mind did not stop. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, still nothing. This was us now, Edward and I, orphans. That is if Edward makes it through this, I tried to imagine my life without my Eddy in it, No more days inside the tree house, no more cuddles at night, no more playing, no more protection. I buried my head in my hands like Aunt Estelle, I couldn't be able to bear it, I would have to live with the pig, there will be nothing worth living for. Doctor Cullen stepped out of Edward's room, maybe, just maybe, he has made it. Doctor Cullen bent down to my level and I could see my hazel eyes reflected in his jet black ones, he simply shook his head, he looked pained. No, no, no, no, he is alive he has to be, he cannot be … gone. I sat back fighting my own tears, I tried to accept that he was gone, forever. This time yesterday we were all happy, all together, now it was only me. That's when I saw him, a nurse wheeled him out and he was covered by a white sheet, like Father had been just hours ago, I had to tell him, one last time,

"STOP!" I yelled at the nurse, she stopped and turned towards me, and I rushed over in fear that he would be gone from my life faster then I thought. The tears had overflowed now, and I could not hold them in. I pulled the sheet from his head, he looked so peaceful, like an angel, my angel, my beautiful angel was gone, still and motionless. I leant over and kissed his forehead and one of my tears landed in his bronze hair, "you promised" I whispered, hoping that he would hear me. I said my final goodbyes to him, I kissed him one final time and stepped away from my life forever, I watched as the nurse covered him and wheeled him away, taking every trace of me with him.

* * *

**_So there you have it, but never fear, Edward isn't dead. He will be featured in Chapter five._**

**_I'm not gonna post chapter four unless you guys review and whatnot :) _**

**_Peace, Love, review :)_**


	4. Breathe Me

**_C'mon guys. I really do need some reviewers if this story is going to get anywhere, I really want to try it, and I want people to see it. _**

**_Maybe the next chapter will appeal more to you, it has vampires in it and maybe just maybe if I get some reviews Edward might be in it also. _**

**_Please guys review :( _**

**_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer :( _**

* * *

"Callie? You cannot be serious?!" Timmy said stunned.

"Well I am going to end up getting caught if you keep shouting out like that!" I joked,

"Callie, you are seventeen years old, you work in your Aunt Estelle's kitchen as an assistant, where on earth are you going to get the kind of money for that?" He asked, Timmy had always been my best friend ever since I was twelve years old, after I became orphaned, he had suffered the same agonizing fate as me also, he lost his parents and his younger sister, now he was a lodger to my Aunt, he stayed in the room opposite mine.

"Aunt Estelle's small safe that she keeps in the back of her closet"

"Callie, it is too dangerous" he mumbled, "You may lose your life by yourself, the crime rate is rising you know" he reasoned

"I am almost an adult, no one shall attack me in broad daylight" Timmy passed me some plates to hand to my boss, I didn't mind this job, although I was like Cinderella, in a few days I would be gone from here for good.

"Callie… please be careful, you never know who is out there… I'm going to miss you terribly" he sighed,

"Tim, it's alright, I'm going to write to you every single day" I smiled, "You can come and visit me in San Diego"

"Alright, as long as it gets you away from the wicked witch" Timmy and I giggled, huddled up in the pantry, we sat here together when Aunt Estelle was not demanding to be fed, which was not often.

"When will you be leaving?" Timmy asked, a frown made it's way onto his melancholy face.

"Wednesday night"

"Callie, it is Monday!"

"Yes?"

"Two days to say goodbye to you, it is so unfair"

"Timmy, I must go, the idea of it just feels right, I cannot do this for the rest of my life, I think I would go insane" I laughed

"Can I please accompany you to the train station? I must know that you at least make it there by yourself" Timmy smiled,

"Of course you may Tim, no tears alright?!" I joked

* * *

Wednesday came around a lot quicker than I thought it would, I turned over in my bed, switched the lamp on and looked at the clock on the wall opposite me,

Quarter past midnight. I got up out of bed and did not bother to make it, I was not grateful for anything that Aunt Estelle had done for me in the past five years. I picked up my suitcase and carried it across the hall to the top of the stairwell.

I peeked through my door, nothing, no one was there and no one would hear me, I crept over to Timmy's bedroom, trying not to wake a snoring Aunt Estelle.

"Tim?",

Timmy peeked through the door and finally pulled it open gently,

"Is everything packed?" he asked,

"Yes, everything"

"Good", Timmy said, looking at me with his worried hazel eyes, he ran a finger through his honey blond hair,

"Callie…"

"Timothy, listen. There is absolutely no changing my mind, I will write to you when I arrive" I said sharply,

"Alright Callie, are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, there is somewhere I would like to go first"

* * *

Timmy had been carrying my suitcase the whole journey, what a gentleman he was, we arrived outside of the house the brought so many memories flooding back to me, I walked up to the old dusty window and bravely, I took a look inside, there everything was, just how we had left it, my old teddy bear was lying in the middle of the floor from when I had last had him. I looked further into the window and saw two children playing, the small girl was giggling and laughing as she watched the older child laughing and pretending to talk to the small teddy bear. I felt something moist roll down my cheek and I knew enough was enough. I sniffled trying to stop myself from allowing my tears to fall any further.

"Goodbye Edward" I whispered, hoping that maybe he could hear me.

"Time to go Callie" Timmy simply said,

I stepped away from my memories, perhaps living in San Diego would be a fresh new start for me, I was going to work and live with a very well mannered family, I had already met them before, they would pay me as I worked for them and lived in their home. They could be more of a family to me than Aunt Estelle ever was.

We arrived at the train station at one, the train would leave in fifteen minutes, this was it, time to say goodbye before I got onto the platform, and I felt my emotions taking over me,

"I'll miss you Timmy" I cried,

"Do not cry Callie, I will see you very soon" he said swallowing his emotions,

"I love you dear Timmy" I mumbled pulling him into a tight hug,

"Go now or you will miss your train!" he laughed,

"Goodbye Tim" I smiled, I turned and walked away from Timmy, It felt utterly wrong but I had to leave, perhaps it was destiny.

I sat with my suitcase on a small bench and waited for the train, a stranger sat next to me with a polite smile upon his face,

* * *

"Where are you going then Miss?" he asked,

"San Diago" I answered truthfully, feeling welcomed by his lovely smile,

"Oh, did you not know?" he questioned,

"No, what would that be?" I said a little stunned,

"You are on the wrong platform, it is down this small alleyway, I shall show you" he smiled and I took his hand, the man seemed a lovely, very open and warming,

"What is your name beautiful?" he asked, flashing his wonderful smile at me,

"Callie" I answered, "and yourself?",

"Thomas" he smiled, I couldn't make out his face properly in the dark alley, just his white teeth,

"So Callie, do you have a lot of money on your person?" he asked,

"Excuse me?" I said hesitantly, at that moment he pinned me against the wall,

"Where is your money?" he spat,

"You monster!" I yelled, "I will never let you have it!", I tried to struggle against him and felt something hard collide with my face,

"Where is your money?!" he demanded, I stared at his face, I could not move, I felt frozen in my place,

"If you will not give it to me, I will get it myself" he mumbled, I felt something hard and cold pierce my skin into my stomach, I screamed, the pain was unbearable, I slid down the wall and pulled my hand close to my stomach to stop the pain, I felt some sort of warm liquid on my hands, blood. I saw his footsteps running away from me with my purse and suitcase. My vision began to blur and all I could think about was dying, I could just make out a god like figure above me, his wavy long blond hair seemed to sparkle and I could make out his stunning white smile,

"Everything will be alright" he whispered as he made his way down to my level, he ran his cool hand across my forehead, trying to sooth the pain,

"Shh, it's alright sweetheart" he whispered into my ear, I stopped screaming and took some deep breaths, every one that I took seemed to make the pain worse. The beautiful stranger stroked my head again, and I felt safe, perhaps he was going to help me, or speed up my death to make it less painful, either way I did not really care.

"Just relax" he said smoothly, he placed his head right near my neck I felt more pain in my neck, I screamed more violently now, this pain was like no other, it was burning throughout my whole body. Finally I could be with my family, I pictured Edward, Mother and Father waiting in heaven for me. I took one last look up at the night sky and my vision faded into darkness, death had come for me.

* * *

**_Again I REEEAAALLLYYYY need reviews to continue, cause your reviwes are what keep me writing._**

**_Review PLEASE? _**


	5. Zombie

**_Okay so this is chapter 4 and I'm not sure if I like it or not. _**

**_It's not one of my best I must say but I'm ill so I guess I could do better if I wasn't ill._**

**_I thought a good song for this chapter would be Zombie by The Cranberries. _**

**_Listen if you will :)_**

**_Thankyou to those of you who favourited this and added it to your alerts. _**

**_Characters apart from Timmy, Callie, Thomas Parker, and Aunt Estelle belong to me. _**

**_Otherwise they belong to Stephenie Meyer. _**

**_Enjoy! :D _**

* * *

Faces rush past me in my mind, Mother's, Father's, Edward's, Timmy's and even tubby Aunt Estelle. Words echo and all voice of their voices I recognise, as if they are speaking to me,

"Always stay on our side of the road"

"Callie! You must promise to never go to that place again"

"I love you Cal"

"I'll miss you Callie"

"Calista! Go and bring me some more food!",

What? Where are they?

I feel a smooth hand grasping mine, and I suddenly sit up and open my eyes, a beautiful blond woman is smiling at me, flashing wonderful white teeth at me,

"Callie, you made it" her voice is musical and calming, her eyes are a golden brown color, I have never seen a woman with such beauty and poise as she has.

"Excellent, another addition to the coven"

"To what?" I ask confused,

"Pardon?" the woman is at my side in a second,

"You … you said that I am another addition to the coven?" This was definitely strange,

"Oh my goodness, Callie, you … you have an ability", I was about to ask this woman what 'ability' I had when I heard footsteps approaching the room, two men are at my side as fast as the woman was. I recognise one of the men instantly, he calmed me when I lay dying, and he simply smiles and takes a seat next to me,

"_Wow, she looks better than I imagined" _the blond man says, yet his lips do not even move,

"_James will be all over this one," _The taller man says without moving his lips sounding exasperated,

The woman takes my hand and sits beside where I lay, the taller man hands her a mirror,

"Are you ready?" she mumbles,

"Ready? For what?" What could I possibly be ready for? And right then she put the mirror in my direction, in the reflection is a beautiful woman, she has smooth copper hair that lays on her shoulders, and she has curves in all of the right places, she has piercing red eyes, and a pearly white smile, she is the most beautiful woman in the world, then I realise that it is _me_ in the reflection,

"My name is Irina, and Callie, you may find this hard to believe, but you are a vampire" Irina says in her mind, "This is your gift"

"A … a vampire? Gift?"

"Yes" The handsome man starts,

"And I am James, I changed you into what you are now and saved you from death" he smiles a lovely white smile like Irina has, and stands closer to me,

"Your gift is that you can read minds" the tall one says, "My name is Laurent" he sounds foreign, French possibly?

"Alright, so I am a vampire, why are my eyes red?"

"That's because you are a newborn, do not worry, your eyes will fade to our color in time"

"So, can I die?" I asked,

"Not how any human would die" Irina begins, "You would have to be torn apart and burnt" James continues,

Interesting.

This was all happening so quickly, all that I remember was that I was dying, alone in the alleyway, and James had bitten me. I avert my gaze from the beautiful vampires to the room, and everything seems to look more defined, I can make out every little detail of every little thing, and I can hear things from miles away, people talking, birds singing.

Suddenly a fire burns up in my throat and it will not stop, I grab my throat and gasp for air,

"It's alright Callie" James soothes and takes my hand, "You are just thirsty", my eyes meet his jet black ones, "Irina, we must go, now" he says without looking at her.

Irina dressed me in different clothing, clothing that was fit for a queen, I felt glamorous, she instructed that I wear some glasses to cover my blood red eye color. The three of us set off into the city and from the moment I step outside I can smell it, the blood of the human's, the scent is tempting and I want to kill every single one of them here and now. James senses this and drags me into a small alleyway where we hide and wait for our prey, and elderly man slowly walks along and Irina, James and Laurent pounce on the man,

"Callie, you kill him, it will stop the burning in your throat" she says sharply,

I know it is wrong to kill, but the burning _must_ be stopped. I slowly walk over to the prey and he looks terrified, maybe he knows he is about to die. At vampire speed I kneel down towards his face,

"Sorry" I whisper smoothly,

"Please, do not hurt me" he cries, I press my teeth into his neck sucking the blood out of his helpless body, the taste is like no other, it is heavenly and immediately stops the burning in my throat, my outfit is covered in crimson red blood. We leave the corpse and rush back home so we cannot be seen. This new life was going to be interesting.

Edward POV

All I could do was wait, Carlisle had sensed that there was something wrong with Callie, he told me to stay here, as I still couldn't control myself around vulnerable humans. Even though I cannot be with her I hope and pray that she is all right and doesn't feel alone in the world, but that isn't likely as she only has the human boy, no family whatsoever, and I couldn't feel more guilty for that. I have never felt more human in my five years of vampire life, waiting for news of someone I love, just how Callie must have felt before I "died".

I hear Carlisle's footsteps at the door and I am there in an instant, I pull the door open for him, and he looks pained and saddened.

"Carlisle?"

"I'm sorry Edward, she was killed by a thief" he mumbles,

"What?!" Callie is dead, no that can't be.

"I'm sorry Edward"

I feel uncontrollable rage burning up inside me, who ever killed my little sister is going to pay for what he did.

"Who is he?" I growl under my breath, I hear Carlisle thoughts, now I hear the name of the murderer, Thomas Parker.

I run past Carlisle at vampire speed, through the door and out into the world, and I look for someone with the name,

"Thomas Parker" I hear a girl's voice saying and the scribbling of a pen.

It is coming from a nearby hotel and at human speed I cross the road and make my way over to the hotel, Inside a small girl is behind the reception desk, I walk up to her and she seems shocked by my presence,

"Excuse me? I'm looking for…"

"Yes?" She notices my pause

"Thomas Parker" I spat the name out like it was venom.

Just as the girl is about to talk I feel a human behind me,

"That would be me" so he _is_ here, I turn and look at the vile human, if I were a human I would be sick. It takes everything in me not to kill him right here, right now.

I drag him out of the hotel, and no one seems to care, so they shouldn't.

I pull him into a small abandoned shed, and I pin him against the wall,

"You killed my sister" I growl at him and he looks terrified,

"I…I" Is all that he manages to say, I can't bear him any longer, I throw him at the ground and he lands with a thud, and I hear his leg break and he begins to scream in pain, he is bleeding from his head, but still alive. I kneel down to his level and push his head towards the ground, I sink my teeth into him and suck all of his blood out of him, revenge never tasted so good.

The door bursts open and I drop the corpse immediately, Carlisle's fatherly instinct takes over as he restrains me and takes me back home, he doesn't say one word and I feel as though I have disappointed him.

"Edward…" he finally says, breaking the silence, "I know he murdered your sister, but you are so much better than that, do not let your instincts turn you into the monster you are supposed to be" he mumbles and sighs,

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I couldn't control myself"

"Edward, it is alright, just do not disappoint me again"

I sit in the kitchen by myself, I need time alone, I lock the door and I take one of the pictures in a frame off of the cabinet in the corner, it is Callie and me before I "died", I trace her features with my finger, such an angelic young girl, who throughout life's cruelty, grew into a beautiful seventeen year old woman, to be violently murdered. My anger burns up inside me and I feel anger for what happened to my lonely sister, perhaps I should have changed her when I wanted to, when Carlisle stopped me and persuaded me it would not be right. I take one last look at the picture and see myself standing with her, I cannot even look at myself, I am a monster or letting this happen. I throw the picture across the kitchen, and hear it smash into tiny pieces. My sister's death, without a shadow of a doubt was entirely my fault.

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE! _**

**_xoxo_**


	6. Make It Go Away

**_Right I need to get one thing straight. _**

**_Yesterday when I posted the last chapter I said that Stpehenie Meyer's Characters belonged to me, _**

**_I apologise because they do not obviously. _**

**_Lets try again _**

**_Characters apart from Callie, Timmy, Aunt Estelle, and Thomas belong to STEPHENIE MEYER. _**

**_Right. _**

**_Guys cmon, it's disappointing that people have read this and no one had reviewed it. _**

**_I can take reviews, even if they aren't that nice I can take 'em :)_**

* * *

This had become too easy over the years, never a challenge, the humans are too vulnerable to have time to figure us out, we have abnormally excellent senses, and we are amazingly fast. They do not stand a chance.

Pathetic mortals.

The four of us are patiently waiting for our prey on the rooftop of an old abandoned factory, not far from where I was changed.

"I am sick of the stupid human's, why should we have to wait for them? We are absolutely invincible" Irina hissed from the corner, Laurent has his hands on her shoulder in seconds,

"My darling, do you know what would happen to us if the mortals were to ever find out?" he whispers and kisses her neck,

"I know, I just think that it is unjust that we should wait for them",

Irina often has short outbursts like this, she is the most impatient vampire I have ever come across, and it is strange how we adapt to human traits.

Suddenly, James inhales in the air, which often means that our _food _is nearby,

"Down there" he points towards the ground, and a small child runs along clutching her teddy bear, talking to it as if it is actually animate.

"I'll go first" I whisper, children were often fun to manipulate into becoming our food.

I jump off the roof and land gracefully on my feet a few steps behind her, and the small sharp click of my heels causes the girl to turn around, she looks terrified, such a young vulnerable thing she was, he hair blew in my direction, her scent wafted underneath my nostrils, that beautiful smell, and I inhaled it into my system, causing me to feel more thirsty.

"Hello" I say smoothly, trying to at least make her comfortable in her last minutes of life,

"Hello…" she simply replies holding her teddy bear in front of her lips to disguise herself,

"_Who is this pretty lady?" _she thinks in her head,

"What is your name, Princess?" I smile and flash my teeth at her, then I bend down to her level,

"Kelsey" she smiles back, this time and lowers her teddy bear,

"What a pretty name!" I exclaim excitedly,

"How old are you Kelsey?" I say getting closer and closer to my prey,

"Five" she smiles and folds her arms now, as if she is proud of herself, her teddy is squashed between her arms

"What is your name, miss? How old are you?" she asks out of the blue,

"My name is Callie, and I am older than you think" I chuckle musically, and it works, Kelsey chuckles back. I notice goose bumps on her small, fragile arms.

"Hey sweetie are you cold?" I ask pretending to be concerned, James seemed to think that was his cue, he jumps down in the same way that I did,

"James, this is Kelsey" I say standing up to his level,

"Callie, stop playing now, get on with it" he says at vampire speed, I let out a small growl at him,

"Fine, I'll do it myself" he snaps, he leaps over me and pounces on a now terrified Kelsey, she hits the ground, and a snap is heard from her arm, she begins to scream through her cries, James simply puts his hand on her mouth to mute her, her bites into her small neck, and I can hear her muffled screams, pleading for James to stop. She is almost dead and although it pains me to see such a young being suffer, I cannot help my instincts.

I hear a human approaching us, and Irina and Laurent make a quick disappearance. James and I will take care of this one. A tall man walks around the corner, he has honey blonde hair, and large brown eyes, and he stops dead in his tracks when he sees James sucking Kelsey's blood.

I trace the picture carefully with my fingers, I trace every small detail that I know he had, his lips, his eyes, and his nose. Everything about him I miss, I wish we could all be stood together like that right now. Smiling, happy and together. A tear runs down my face and I clutch the picture close to me.

"Callie?" I small rap comes from the door,

"Yes?" my voice cracks, and Timmy picks up on this,

"Callie?! What is the matter? I am coming in" he says in a worried tone,

Timmy walks in and when he sees me sitting on my bed in tears, rushes to my side and places his arm around me,

"It would have been five years today would it not?" he says in a soothing tone,

"Yes" I sobbed into him

"Oh Callie, it is alright, do not get upset, it is not what Edward would want, you do know that don't you?"

"Yes Tim, I just miss him terribly," I sobbed even more,

Timmy put both of his arms around me and allowed me to cry, he stroked my hair to try and soothe me,

"Everything is alright Callie, you have me now and you can talk to me about anything" he lifted my chin and smiled at me, I have never noticed how beautiful his eyes are, a deep hazel color, he lifted my face closer to his and we embraced in a passionate kiss, and from that moment on I knew that I was in love with Timmy Carter.

"Timmy.." I said, barely a whisper. Timmy averts his eyes from Kelsey's bloody corpse and James is at my side,

"C-Callie?!.." he whispered, "Your d-dead",

"I'm sorry…" I whisper back, consumed by guilt, years ago I was in love with this man, and it pained me to see him like this even though I had not seen him in twenty years. Timmy averts his gaze to Kelsey's motionless body,

"KELSEY?!" he yells, and run over to her corpse, he pulls her into his arms and cradles her,

"My baby" he cries, "No, no, no…",

So this is his daughter, something hits me extremely hard, guilt.

"Timmy, I-I'm so sorry" I kneel down to him and begin to sob dryly.

Timmy looks up and figures out that James killed his daughter,

"You monster!" he yells at the top of his voice and pulls out a gun, James is laughing his seductive musical laugh, and Timmy points the gun at James,

"Just you try it" James snickers, I cannot move, all that I can do is watch, hoping and praying that James does not hurt Timmy. Timmy pulls the trigger and it is as if everything begins to move in slow motion, the bullet hits James, but being a vampire he is invincible to it, it bounces off of him and hits Timmy in the chest, and my first reaction is to scream. I realise that even though I smell the blood and every part of me wants to end Timmy's life, I cannot, he looked after me before I was changed. I scoop him up into my arms before James has a chance to get to him, and I run with him as fast as I can through the forest so we cannot be seen into the open city, Timmy is barely breathing, and is finding it hard to keep his eyes open, I rush through the streets despite various panicked people shouting at me, but I ignore them and rush to the hospital. It takes every ounce of me not kill Timmy right here, but I must not, I have come this far. I burst through the hospital doors and the nearest doctor rushes over to me and scoops Timmy up as a vampire would, I look into his eyes and they are golden brown, this doctor is a vampire,

"Callie…" he says in his mind,

"What? Doctor how do you know me?", How does this doctor know me? Have I seen him before? The blond doctor says nothing and rushes off with Timmy, and I take a seat and wait, this feels oddly familiar, but I have never waited at a hospital, I do not remember how my family died, but I am sure it is not here. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, and finally the Doctor steps out of a small room, he seems to be controlling his thoughts around me, perhaps he would like to keep them private, as I think I may have let slip about my ability in front of him hours ago.

"Callie, Timothy passed away minutes ago…" he says from down the corridor, knowing that I am a vampire.

I cry dry tears, Timmy died because of me, I am a monster.

"Callie, I am sorry I have to leave" he mumbles from down the corridor, and in a flash he is gone, I will not even be able to ask him how he knows me. I walk into the small room where Timmy's corpse lays, nobody is in the room and there on the bed lies a corpse underneath a sheet. I lift the white sheet away and Timmy lies there, as white as a ghost, he looks peaceful, as if he is sleeping. I kiss his forehead and simply say, "I always loved you," I place the sheet back over his head. I walk at a human pace out of the hospital. Once I am at the forest clearing I run through it and it takes me seconds to reach my home. I do not go inside, instead I sit on the porch and mourn the loss of my friend, even though it was entirely my fault.

* * *

**_R E V I E W S P L E A S E ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_**


	7. Broken Strings

**_Right, thanks to everyone who has favourited and story and author alerted this fic :) _**

**_but I still need reviews! _**

**_I am really enjoying this story so please please please REVIEW! _**

**_This chapter does contain some nudity and sex, so you have been warned. _**

**_Characters except Callie, belong to Stephenie Meyer. _**

**_Happy New Year =]_**

**_Song is Broken Strings by James Morrison feat. Nelly Furtado, (I thought this song would be like perfect for Edward and Callie, as if this is what they are saying) _**

**_anyways, Edward will be in the next couple of chapters, and Bella will come into the story later =] _**

**_So please keep reading_**

* * *

I lower myself into a crouch, ready to pounce on her, as my eyes focus on her neck. Steadily, I make my forwards, trying not to make a sound in case she sees me. She is defenceless and alone, excellent. Accidentally my foot lands on a twig as I near her, and it snaps underneath my foot, before she had time to turn her head I hide behind a nearby tree, trying to remain silent. I peek around the tree, and my golden eyes lock with her chocolate ones. There is an eerie pause, yet she doesn't stir as we stare into each other's eyes, and at the speed of sound she runs for her life, avoiding every obstacle that encounters her, and I take off after her, a smirk crosses my face. She may be as fast as sound, but I can run at the speed of light, just a mere difference, light is faster. I hear her heartbeat accelerate as I begin to catch up with her, she knows she is doomed, but carries on running to prolong her last few minutes alive. I reach her and my hands hit her back, and she squeals as I pull her closer to me. I inhale her glorious scent as I look into her terrified eyes. She struggles under my restrain, my nails break her skin, and she yelps in pain, the smell of the blood consumes me, and I decide that I will end her pain here. I get her head in an arm lock, and in one swift movement of my arm, her neck snaps and she is dead. I press my teeth into her neck, and suck the blood out, grimacing as I do so. Deer never tastes as good as it smells, but it is better than consuming human blood I suppose. I would rather have deer than fear of myself. I finish the last sip, and I hear footsteps approaching me and I get into a protective crouch, wiping my bloodstained mouth with my sleeve as I do so.

"Whose there?" I growl as I hear the footsteps becoming closer. No answer,

The closer and closer they get, the more protective I become of myself, ready to pounce, but this time for a fight. One that I was sure I wouldn't lose, throughout my training since I had become a vampire I had just become stronger and stronger. A figure stepped into the darkness and before I had time to pick up his scent and thoughts, I was running towards him ready to attack. I smashed into the marble figure and we crashed into the ground. I crawled on top of him, ready to rip him into pieces.

"James?" I asked in shock,

"Hey sexy" he smiled at my outburst, he obviously felt somewhat amused by it,

"What were you thinking creeping up on me like that?", A charming smirk crossed my fiancé's face,

"You are just too sexy after you've been killing, you're so defensive" he chuckled,

"I could have killed you!" I warned him,

"Yeah, you could of, but you didn't" he smiled, he balanced on his arms and lifted himself a little, his lips found mine, and I pushed him down as our tongue's glided past one another's. James pulled away after minutes,

"Mmm, I can taste the blood" he smiled ecstatically, "And that makes you even more irresistible", I smiled as his lips explored my neck, he left my neck and in a split second I ripped my shirt off, leaving me in my skirt, tights, shoes and bra. I pulled off my shoes and threw them to one side. James pulled off his shirt and threw it next to my shoes. We embraced in each other's lips again, and James' hands were on my skirt, unzipping it and pulling it down my legs. Slowly he pulled my tights down, and there I was in my underwear. My hands felt their way down to his crotch, and I unzipped his pants, pulling them off and throwing them far out into the forest,

"Oops" I said, pulling away from him,

"It doesn't matter" he chuckled, "I want you" he whispered in my ear. Yes it may be the forest, the great outdoors. We had never shared this experience outside before. We stripped each other down until we were completely nude, maybe it was a bit rude for some, but right now I was in ecstasy. We made love into the early hours of the morning.

* * *

I felt James' fingers playing with my hair as I looked deep out into the empty forest, feeling exhilarated after what we had just done. I snuggled deeper into his muscular arms, and I let out a content sigh, he kissed the back of my head,

"I love you," he breathed smoothly,

"I love you too," I whispered as I squeezed his hand,

"In five hours we will be a married couple" he smiled to himself, I rolled over and my eyes found his, I stroked his cheek,

"Do you have to wear white, babe?" he asked,

"What?" I asked hesitantly, I only wanted to wear white, a traditional wedding I thought,

"It's just, you look so much more sexier in black, and I bought you a black dress yesterday" he whispered, holding my arms, I didn't want to wear black for my wedding, I wanted it to be as white as possible, but I suppose for James, I would do anything,

"Okay" I sighed disappointed,

"I have to get ready" I said jumping up as I did so,

"Irina will be looking for me" I mumbled, generally annoyed with him as I lifted my shirt over my head, and pulled my skirt back on. Reluctantly I kissed his head and leapt over him back to our home. I burst in the door and stomped up the stairs,

"Callie, dear is that you?" Irina asked from downstairs,

"Yes" I spat, still annoyed at James.

Irina floated upstairs, ecstatic that her _daughter_ was getting married, she pushed me down into a chair and starting pulling my hair about, I sat and stared at my reflection in the mirror, staring into her golden eyes, watching her change into what looked like a mourning bride, as make up brushes and mascara floated around her face.

"You look beautiful" Irina chirped, from her mouth and mind. I looked at myself in the mirror, a reflection of a mourner stared back. I turned to Irina and smiled falsely, but thankfully she fell for it. Irina pulled me into a tight hug,

"You have no idea how much this means to me" Irina beamed, of course I don't, in Irina's past life she had always wanted a daughter, someone to be her best friend, somebody to look after, somebody to be proud of. I seemed to have given that all to her, and now she was the proudest _mother_ in the universe. Irina and Laurent dressed up and we were escorted to the church by car. Out of all the different waves of emotions I should be feeling nothing consumed me more than anger, I shouldn't be feeling this way right now,

_Oh my baby is getting married! _I heard Irina squeal mentally, I tuned myself out of Laurent and Irina's minds, I needed to concentrate if I was going to do this properly. Throughout the whole car trip I did not say one word to either of them, and they didn't seem to ask about it either. Once we arrived I still hadn't seemed to get rid of the anger, it would just be best for me to keep it bottled up until later. Laurent helped me out of the car, being my adoptive father, he would be walking me down the aisle. Irina turned to me and smiled,

Knock him dead sweetheart

"Thanks" I mumbled, smiling sweetly at her, and with that she handed me my flowers and made her way into the church,

"Are you ready?" Laurent mumbled,

"Y-yeah" was all that I could manage to say as I stared at my feet. My head reverted towards the church doors as the music began to play throughout the church. Laurent pulled the doors open and linked my arm, we walked slowly down the aisle. I looked up and saw James, obviously nodding his head in approval.

So THAT'S the bride, Calista…

I turned my head and saw a fiery red headed woman, tears flowing down her cheeks, I turned to look at her and I was met with her deep black eyes, she must be one of James' friends, but what would this redheaded vampire have against me? From what I recall we had never met, never even exchanged glances until this very moment. I tried to listen for more thoughts in her head, but all that I got was fuzziness. James and I said our vows, and I said mine pretty absentmindedly, I tried so hard to listen out for the red head's thoughts, nothing. How the hell did she know how to control her thoughts around me? Does she even know me?

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" I heard the kind words of the vicar, and James pulled me close to him and kissed me, the red head stormed out of the church and I wondered what her problem was? This was something that was going to bother me for a long time.

* * *

**_Carlisle_**

I stood outside of the church, waiting for them to emerge as a married couple. This seems somewhat wrong, but if I would have brought Edward and told him the truth, the two of them would surely die, and I could not risk that. I wanted to barge in and tell Callie the horrible truth about her fiancé, she was being used, cheated on and lied to. But if I barged in right now, questions would be asked, leading to more and more questions, perhaps she would remember that night at the hospital when she saw me, she would ask how I knew her, why I stormed off, and I could not make up lies for those questions, perhaps leading to the truth of her and Edward. I watched from a safe distance as they emerged from the church, and I stopped thinking, just looked on into the distance. Victoria had stormed out of the church just minutes ago. Obviously annoyed that she had lost the one she loves to another woman. I watched the two being whisked off into a car, and as they drove off I heard the graceful footsteps of my new wife behind me, I felt her marble hand on my shoulder,

"You cannot save her Carlisle, this is something we cannot get ourselves involved in" Esme whispered in my ear. I turned and met my wife's golden eyes,

"I know, sometimes I wonder what would happen if they met" I told her truthfully,

"You know that is a risk you cannot take, it could lead to something awful"

"I know my darling," I said as I put my arm around her,

I just wish there was something I could do.

* * *

**_Review PLEASE!!!!!! _**

**_Until the next chapter, see you guys soon =] _**


	8. We Were Born For This

**_Yeah, so I know this isn't my longest chapter, but trust me, there is plenty more to come :)_**

**_playlist: Paramore - Born for this_**

**_Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Except Callie, she is all mine :) _**

**_Enjoy! _**

**

* * *

****Edward POV**

As I pulled up outside the house, I heard the murmurs of Carlisle and Esme coming from within. My senses picked up that the two were panicked and scared, something was wrong.

"He's here, so please my darling, we can't tell him, you do know what this could cost him" Carlisle whispered to Esme. I rushed through the front door, and as I opened my mouth to speak Esme tensed. The two of them were trying their best not to think, they were obviously keeping something from me.

"Carlisle" I spoke calmly, "What is going on?"

"What are you talking about Edward?" Carlisle smiled, "everything is fine"

"I don't believe you" I whispered,

"Edward, please.." was all that Carlisle could say. I scanned his mind, desperately trying to find this lie that they were hiding from me, nothing.

Nothing slipped from Esme either, she just stared blankly into my eyes. I stared at Carlisle still searching for the slightest sound, the two just stood still, as if they were waiting for my reaction.

"_Edward.." _

I turned towards Esme as she said my name in her mind,

"_No, don't look at me just listen to me" _I did as instructed and carried on staring at Carlisle,

"I know you're curious, and I know that you want answers. I want to tell you myself, but that is a risk that I just cannot take, I love you Edward, and I cannot bear to see you get hurt, so please, leave things at that, let us sort this out, maybe one day you will learn the truth"

What on earth was she going on about, I would find out what was going on, maybe I didn't even want to know, either way it angered me. Since when does this family keep secrets from one another?

"Fine" I spat, and ran out into the forest, I had to clear my head, I had to plan how I would find out what was going on without them knowing. If I were at risk, surely I would be the first one to know? I can fight my own battles, none of this makes any sense, a small part of me wondered if I should fear for my safety? No, of course not, whatever they were hiding from me I could defeat, and I could defeat it alone.

**

* * *

************Callie POV**

I listened carefully to the car pulling out of the driveway, my husband had gone on a trip with Laurent, a hunting trip, which would give me more time to spend with my "mother". How was that even possible when Irina was in Germany visiting old friends? I sulked around the house, trying to entertain myself somehow, I walked through the second floor landing, passing Laurent and Irina's room, I stopped dead in my tracks when an unfamiliar smell hit me, like a million bullets. I turned to where the sweet scent was coming from, James' study. I inhaled the intruder's scent again, definitely none of us, but yet it was one of us, a female from what I could tell. I twisted the doorknob and pushed the rusty door open, the smell was more pungent in this room. The female had been here just hours ago judging by the smell. Quickly, yet carefully I searched James' study, searching for whatever I could find of the females, anything evidence that could prove she had been in our home. How could they have possibly gotten into our home without us knowing, somebody has always been here, the house had never been left alone. I searched more frantic, and finally came across something, a small hair black hair clip. I wouldn't wear something so tasteless, so what was this doing in my home? More importantly how on earth did it get here? Suddenly, I was distracted by the distinct sound of footsteps outside. I slipped the hair clip into my pocket, and quickly tidied the study, leaving it exactly as I had found it. I ran at vampire speed down the stairs and outside. The scent struck me as the wind blew, she was here somewhere. I walked around the house protectively, readying my protective crouch.

"I know you're here," I whispered, ready for a battle to defend my territory. No answer, just a quiet sinister chuckle coming from the forest. I sped into the forest trying to catch up with the intruder, it was her, I was sure of it. I had never come across a smell like hers. When I found her, I would kill her, she had to be sneaking around to intimidate me, surely. Unfortunately the scent faded as I dived deeper and deeper into the forest. She had disappeared, how on earth had I let her out of my tracks? How had she managed to escape? This female had been cleverer than I had thought. James had something to do with her, I was sure, what could he possibly be trying to hide from me? Maybe it wasn't best to ask him upfront, it may anger him. But then again, what business did he have with this female? Whatever it was I would find out about it.

**

* * *

****Alice POV**

Lately my visions had been getting the better of me, I had been seeing our family dying, one by one. Yet nothing happened to any of them. All safe. The visions would come at me fast, overpowering my mind, sometimes leading me to believe that my family were dead. Luckily I have Jasper by my side, manipulating me into reality. I couldn't understand it, either it meant grave danger, or somebody was messing with my mind. I had seen them all die, one by one, they are never in a specific place either, always in a white room. I couldn't quite work out what my senses were trying to tell me. It all seemed extremely bizarre. Everything was out of the ordinary, and it made no sense. Then, one day a different vision hit me. We were in the forest facing another coven. Three vampires, two of which I recognised, Laurent and James. There was a girl with them, she was like no other vampire I had ever seen, her long coppery curls flew around her shoulders in the wind, and her jet black eyes widened as she put two hands to her head and began to scream, she fell to her knees and a smirk crept upon James' face. I heard Esme scream in terror as Edward mimicked the girl, screaming as if he was in intense pain. I tried to run to Edward's side as the rest of my family had, but I couldn't move. I was stuck, I tried to scream, but nothing came out of my mouth.

"Alice?" I heard my husbands name calling, and his firm hand on my shoulder, reality would hit me in any second, and I wished that it would come faster.

"Jasper!" I yelled opening my eyes,

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's Edward…" I whispered.

* * *

**_Read & review :) _**

**_xoxo_**


	9. Burn In Hell For Your Sins

**So this chapter took me quite a while, I've not had the attention from this story I was hoping for so I may discontinue after this chapter, i'm not too sure what to do yet. Just so you know I am not American so if I've got anything geographical wrong I apologize. **

**Playlist: Muse - Take A Bow**

**DISCLAIMER: All Characters except Callie belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Hoqauiam, Washington 1983**

**Alice**

"It's Edward…" I whispered, staring into Jasper's golden eyes with fear, nothing I had seen recently had been so vividly real. Screams from the vision flew into my ears, no matter how hard I tried I could not get the screams to escape my ears. So I screamed to try and frighten them away, I felt Jasper's smooth hands trying to calm me down and bring me back to reality, and it was working, the screams faded and quickly, I calmed down. Jasper didn't bother asking, just soothed me as I came to terms with my vision. Why was this one more vivid? And why could I feel myself wanting to scream? Why were James and Laurent there? And the girl, who on earth was she? So many questions that needed an answer, but what could I do? Then again they weren't always right, the others never happened, so this one shouldn't too, right?

**

* * *

**

New York 1983

**Irina**

This seemed wrong, why on earth was I doing this? My Callie had an absurd suspicion about her husband. Of course it isn't right, I am not completely sure why my "daughter" would choose to believe such a ridiculous thing was beyond me. She wasn't the backstabbing kind, never was, and never had been. Callie never kept any secrets, she never hid anything from us, and there had been things she hadn't told us about her past life. But who wants to delve back that far into the past anyway? I tried to complete the task Callie had given me, I tried to keep a reasonable distance from James, and by reasonable I mean trying to not get too close otherwise he may pick up my scent, but not to lose track of him. Carefully I try not to let myself get too close or get heard by James, hiding behind every alley and corner when he turns around. Being in a busy street in New York makes it a lot harder for me to hide, but I am managing, why I agreed to this I will never know, but there is no turning back now. I slow down as I see James go into a five-star hotel, asking for a woman named Angela Smith, and from what I hear she is staying in room 112. James takes the elevator and I take the stairs, pretending that I have some kind of back-related problem, giving James time to 'get settled', time to see if I could catch him out on what Callie believed to be true. There seemed to be one problem, how would I get into the room? I finished up the stairs and looked down the corridor, begging in my head for an answer, a young teenage boy turned the corner pushing a trolley full of food. Excellent.

"Hey you!" I yelled in a slightly higher voice, careful that James would not recognise my voice from room 112.

"Me?" The boy pointed at his acne-covered face,

"Yes" I said seductively, pulling on the strap of my shirt, "Boy, it's awfully hot in here" I smiled fanning my face, The boy was dazed as he took his cap off revealing a head of ginger hair, and fanning himself.

"Ooh, I do like red heads" I smirked seductively, putting a sexy smile on and biting my lip, keeping my eyes focused on him.

"You do?" he said, not giving me any eye contact whatsoever, excellent, I had him right where I wanted him. I walked towards him and lead him to a nearby closet, I stood against the wall, pulling him towards me by the scruff of his shirt.

"I'm not so sure, I bet you could provide me excellent customer service" I whispered into his ear, pulling my lips up into a smile. A blink of his wide eyes was all it took and I pushed down on the handle and led him into the cupboard, I let him caress me and press his fingers through my hair, I could feel the grease on his fingers, yet I had no trouble hiding it. I grabbed his hair and pulled his neck to one side, it had been such a long time since I had drank the blood of a human, and this had to be quick, I sunk my teeth into his neck, slamming my hand onto his mouth so that he could not scream. The blood tasted amazing, like nothing I had ever tasted. I sucked his blood out of him, rapidly enjoying the taste as I did so. He tried to struggle against me, he soon discovered he would get no where with it. I restrained the boy as he died in my arms, he would lose too much blood to be saved. I had no time at all to feel sympathy for my wicked deed. I stripped the boy of his uniform and put it on my self, pulling all of my hair into the cap to not reveal my identity. I stood behind the trolley wheeling it down to room 112. What a disgusting uniform, if I were human the material would rub against my skin. I could smell the horrific stench of the boy's sweat on the uniform, I hope Callie appreciates all that I'm doing for her. I listened carefully to any activity coming from the room, I heard something all too familiar, the sound of kissing and embracing. It couldn't be, if so we would be torn apart for eternity. I inhaled a much-needed breath, bracing myself for what I could be about to see. My ears would not deceive me, I was sure of it. Slowly I pulled the handle down and threw the door open, and there they were, the two of them on the bed in one another's embrace. I recognised her from the wedding. James pulls away from her and looks at me, and I turn in the opposite direction, so that he cannot see my face. Callie was right, and she had been all along.

"What do you want?" James snaps,

"Oh… I-I'm sorry" I stutter to make myself sound more like a human, "Did you order some food?" I ask in a nervous tone, playing with my fingers.

"No" he snaps again, "Now get out" he growls,

"Oh um of course sir, begging your pardon" I say without turning around again. I shut the door to and listen in on their conversation.

"I'm sorry love" James whispers,

"That's okay baby" she giggles and kisses him, one of them pulls away,

"I have to go" James muttered and gets up from the bed, dressing himself.

"Back home to _her_?" she says spitting out the word _"her",_

"Yes" James sighs, and I cannot believe what he was saying, he had no trouble denying his undying love for Callie.

"What does she have that I don't James? You have known me many years longer than you have her, why did you save her anyway? She was going to die in a cold lonely alley in Chicago, and you could have left her there" The woman yells vindictively.

"I couldn't bear to see her die," he simply says,

"What? You kill humans James, you see them die all the time, yet you couldn't bear to see this one pathetic human die? Pathetic" she yells a decibel higher now,

"I saved her because I knew that I loved her when I saw her dying in the alley, Yes it was a mistake, I should of let her die because that love for her vanished years ago" Unbelievable, "Please Victoria, when she gets what is coming to her I will come for you my darling" he promises and kisses her. I know at that moment I have to warn her of what is happening, Callie has to know. What on earth did he mean by "gets what is coming to her?"

**

* * *

****Callie**

If I were human I am sure that my heart would race, and that I would succumb to the feeling of nerves. I pace around the kitchen nervously waiting Irina's arrival. I walk over to the small shelf were the family photographs are framed, the first is a photo of the wedding, which I growl at, I did not feel too happy getting married to James, and I never truly felt happy through the relationship. But I was sure that he was the one, I do love him. But if he has been doing what I think he has, and if my hunch is correct then the marriage is over. I look over at the next picture of my "mother and father" Irina and Laurent, the two of them on their wedding day, those two were like no other couple I had ever met. And then there is my dear human family, mother, father and my dear brother, who died so young. If I knew where he was buried I could visit him, yet through the years my memory has faded and I have no recollection of his name. But I do miss him that much I know. A rap on the front door interrupts my thoughts. Visitors? We never often had visitors, and none of my family ever knocked the door. I pull the door slightly ajar and a tall female stands at the door, and umbrella covering her neat blonde hair from the rain,

"I'm looking for Irina," she says musically,

"She's not home right now" I mimic her musical tone,

"That's a shame, do you know when she will be home?" she inquires,

I try and read the female's thoughts, she does not seem to be a threat, simply an old friend passing by to say "hello",

"She shouldn't be too long, would you like to come in?" I ask friendly and pull the door open indicating her to come in,

"Thank you" she smiles and puts her umbrella down, leaving it on the porch. Once inside she offers her hand,

"My name is Chelsea and I am an old friend of Irina's, I was just passing---"

"And thought you would say hello" I finish her sentence, shaking her hand

"That's right, how did you know about that? An ability?" she smiled,

"Yes, I read thoughts," I smile proud of my ability, finding that I am actually beginning to like it, "My name is Callie

"That's excellent, and nice to meet you Callie" she smiles and for one second I could swear she was being sarcastic,

"So, you're new around here aren't you?"

"No, actually. I've been here for Sixty years now"

"Is that how long it's been? Sixty years? My goodness" she giggles to herself. "Irina and I go a long long time back, we met in the eighteen hundreds, the last time I saw her was her wedding" She smiles finding the wedding picture in the kitchen. "And I see that you and James married?" she asks almost shocked,

"Yes" Is all that I can say.

The front door flew open and in the frame stands Irina, drenched from the torrential rain.

"Irina!" Chelsea beams excitedly,

"My goodness Chelsea, it's been so long!" Irina beams back and the two sit down and delve into a long chat about family. Irina says something about me, something I couldn't hear her say as I was too busy listening to the rain, Chelsea throws a sinister look at me and her lips are pulled up above her teeth. I feel myself moving and stop as I crash into the floor.

"Callie!" Irina yells shocked, Chelsea continues to smile, her red lipstick outlining her teeth. Irina stands and rushes to me lying still on the floor.

"I'm sorry Irina but I have to do this" she murmurs, almost immediately Irina rushes over to the table,

"That's alright Chelsea" she says absentmindedly, what on earth was Chelsea doing to us? I could feel rapid changes in my feelings happening, I no longer felt any affection towards Irina, instead she felt more of an enemy, and more like somebody I wanted to kill. I tried to move yet I remained frozen to the floor, Chelsea growled when she knew I wanted to move.

"So, Irina" she smiled that fake smile at her again as if nothing had happened, "have you considered Aro's offer anymore?" she threw a glance at me then, "_Poor little girl dying in the alley in nineteen twenty three, if only you could have bled to your death, then none of this would be happening. Now poor little vampire is being left in the big big world all alone." _Chelsea almost sings in her head. If I could get my hands upon her I would kill her too.

"I have Chelsea" Irina beams back at her, "I am willing to accept if I can have no recollection of my husband, that way I will not be able to miss him while I am gone" she whispers, why is Irina saying this? She loves Laurent and he loves her, nothing should get in the way of that. I try to move to kill Chelsea, perhaps she would stop these feelings from happening.

"Excellent" Chelsea smiles, "that can be arranged for you"

"Wonderful" Irina agrees,

"No need to pack Irina, you will get many nice things in your time with us" Irina smiles, and then I am thrown into Irina's mind, _James cheated on you Calista, I thought you should know before I leave. _I try to speak yet I cannot, James cheated on me? I had forgotten that Irina had been doing some detective work for me when she was away, and she only thought to tell me this now? And why tell me in that way? Chelsea was a vindictive soul, and nothing I could do would make her stop. And with that the two women left at the speed of lightening. She had tricked me into thinking she was a friend, gotten into my home and changed mine and Irina's emotional bond, which explained why I felt like she was more of an enemy than a mother. Chelsea somehow had tricked Irina into believing she did not love Laurent anymore. Finally I managed to move and got onto my feet, I stormed out of the door trying to pick up any scent of the two, nothing. And why would Aro of the Volturi make Irina an offer? It then dawned on me, Aro had offered Irina to join the Volturi and Chelsea had manipulated her into saying yes. If I were to kill the pair of them I would be killed in an instant. I pack up my belongings and set off in Laurent's Toyota. I don't care where I am going, I just need to be away from them, I cannot face my unfaithful husband or broken-hearted "father", Chelsea's ability has seemed to have made me feel nothing for Laurent, yet more for my husband.

I speed down a busy motorway, getting beeps and yells from drivers along the way, if they knew just how quickly I could kill each and everyone of them I'm sure they'd keep quiet. I came across various road signs, ones for Seattle, Vancouver, Bellevue and Hoquiam. Hoquiam seemed to appeal the most to me, I would start a new life in Hoquiam where nobody knew my name. This is the beginning of a new me.

**

* * *

**

**James**

We were fast on her trail, we had picked up her scent almost immediately and were following her to Washington. Irina had left for the Volturi, and Laurent was heartbroken, he was just going to have to get over it. I had ordered him to accompany me on finding Callie and bringing her back. I had confessed my undying love her, fooling him into believing we had hope in getting her back. Little did he know, we were chasing her into her death.

* * *

**Peace, love and Review :)**

**xox**


	10. My Beginning and My End

**OMG It's been a while right? Sorry! I've had the busiest two years it's insane. I hope you haven't given up on me.**

**This chapter's been a long time coming, so I hope it's worth it :) **

**Playlist: Nothing and Everything - Red**

**Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Except Callie :D **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Callie

The scent of the freshly soaked grass from the rain flew into my nostrils. The soothing sound of the water gently flowing down a nearby stream relaxed me. The soft breeze gently danced through my hair and the gentle red glow of the sun setting through the spaces in the trees caused my skin to radiate a golden glow. I slowly closed my eyes, inhaling the fresh scent one more time, truly appreciating the first sense of freedom I had ever felt in my immortal life. The soft breeze and the mild heat from the late sun brushed against my skin and it felt euphoric. My extraordinary senses made it possible to appreciate the beauty of nature a lot more. I couldn't help but smile slightly at my latest accomplishment, I could live my life alone, and with the serenity I felt at this moment I could excel to anything I desired. I had dumped Laurent's car somewhere south of Hoqiuam. Running along abondoned and unfamiliar places to push out any traces of my old life from my head. I felt truly positive about starting afresh as a lone vampire. I slipped my boots off, feeling the slight tickling sensation of the grass brushing against my bare feet. I lay back on the grass looking into the darkening sky, content. I once again closed my eyes, for a long period of time. My new found sense of freedom was overpowering. Taking the weight off my shoulders.

Hours passed as I closed my eyes, almost euphoric at my decision. A scent stormed through the air behind me, a scent I recognised only too well. My eyes darted open and within a second I was on my feet, instinctvely in a protective crouch. Something was watching me, I let out an infuriated growl to scare the other creature away. Although, I was more than aware that this was not a 'creature', it was a being of the same species of me. I readied myself, adamant to attack and kill. A figure slowly stepped out from beyond the shrubs. Surprisingly, without any hostile movements. As he moved closer I could see features similar to mine. Chiseled pale skin, golden eyes.

His face was hard. I could feel his eyes burning against my skin. Yet, something compelled me to look anywhere except directly into his eyes. A split second passed and he was at my side, looking down at my face. I remained still, anticipating his each and every move.

"You seem to have wandered into my territory" he said, almost spitting the words as he spoke them, his bronze hair fluttering in the slight breeze. The bronze colour in his hair seemed oddly indentical to my own copper locks.

"Your territory huh?" I whispered, keeping my eyes directly ahead of me. Although, I would not give the stranger eye contact I could feel him, feel his next move. I focused my thoughts to his, and like my family before me, he had them completely under control.

Carlisle POV

Moments ago Alice had informed us of her vision. Something I could not even stomach. Something I would not accept. I would not allow my son to die, or even the female for that matter. Such occurences were unheard of, although legend has it that this certain occurence will cause death. Something inside of me deeply wished that we could prove those odds wrong. That legend was wrong. However, my own gut feeling was not enough to go by. I would not let it happen. My family and I stormed through the forest, avoiding every tree, branch and other obsticle in our way. We raced to the meadow as fast as we possibly could to save my son. Esme glanced at me as we ran together, a look of panic stricken fear upon her face. Which confirmed that she too felt what I did.

I could hear the hostility in their voices rising as we approached.

"I don't see your name on this meadow!" the female said, dragging out every word for a sarcastic effect.

"What?" Edward chuckled, "My scent enough should warn you away from this place." He whispered.

As we reached them, I could see them standing within a close proximity of one another. Never making eye contact once, good. Now if only I could just get Edward away...

Callie POV

More of them entered the meadow, a blonde female and a bulky male standing protectively behind him. Undoubtedly the oldest, the blonde male gently placed his hand on the hostile stranger's shoulder. Another female standing by his opposing shoulder, a look of fear smothered across her face. A pixie looking girl and a pain struck, blonde male also appeared behind him. I was stronger than I ever had been. I could take all of them. Each and everyone of them. If they killed me what more would I have to lose. The eldest blonde male's face triggered a name within my mind.

Carlisle.

As I felt the bronze haired boy avert his gaze from me to Carlisle. I listened closely to Carlisle's thoughts, strangely not being able to hear every word. Although one word, sounded as clear as day to me. A haunting, slow whisper.

"_Callie.._."

I studied each one of them carefully, feeling slightly intimidated. My eyes bouncing from one to another, eventually fixating on the bronze-haired one. Our eyes met for one split second before it happened. A colossal force sent me flying backwards through the air, and a sharp, thumping pain thrashed through my head, as I slammed to the ground. I pressed my hand to my forehead, trying to ease the sharp pain I felt, hissing and growling through it. Impossible, I thought, I am what I am, I am immortal, It is possible that I will experience pain, but nothing as excruciating as this. Slowly, I sat up curious as to which one of them had attacked me, desperately trying to decipher any thoughts in their heads through the stabbing pain in mine. None were paying attention, they were on their knee's beside the bronze-haired one who had also been thrown to the muddy ground once below us. So whatever had attacked me, had made him victim to it also.

I stumbled to my feet, feeling light-headed and bewildered at the events which had just occurred.

"Edward!" I heard the pixie screaming hysterically.

Everything I saw before me blurred and I was falling, deeper and deeper, and a black hole. I attempted to resist the force pulling me down and throw myself back up, I was falling victim to being weak. Eternal, bottomless, never-ending. Suddenly , the air became crisp and I landed gracefully on my feet, to see a two young children sitting underneath an old willow. As the branches danced and the wind sang, the girl's copper hair swayed in the same direction as the wind, and she pulled her arms closer around her, letting out a slight shiver. She was undoubtedly the youngest of the two, her emerald eyes reflected the colour of the grass underneath her, her young face chiselled, as if each feature had been thought out ever so carefully. An arm settled on her shoulder for a slight second, then pulled her closer to the second child. The boy pulled her into him, as if she sought comfort, and clutched his other arm around the younger girl, cradling her in his embrace. Shaking his messy bronze hair side-to-side to stop the falling leaves making his messy do, unstylish. His features mirrored hers, the same perfectly chiselled face, and piercing green eyes. I watched the two be silent, and simply gained comfort and peace from the embrace which they shared.

All too soon, the wind become rough, beating against my bare skin, and I was rapidly staring into oblivion once again.

I could feel my eyes fluttering open, a blinding white light, shining into my eyes. Squinting I tried to make out where I was, somewhere unfamiliar. I could taste the dull and dreary atmosphere on my tongue, all signs of happiness would be complete strangers here. My vision focused onto a girl and a shockingly obese woman, sitting on two chairs. A girl and an older woman sat, the girl was only young, not even a teenager yet, her head lay in her heads, and the older woman simply blew her nose on her handkerchief. A tall figure gently pulled the door on the right of the two and stepped out of the room, that lay behind the wall behind them. The girl slowly pulled her head up from her hands, as if she had no strength left. Sorrow had struck her expression, her beautiful eyes were bloodshot, outlined by a pale red colour, her face was puffy and she could not smile right now, not even to save her life. She was almost dead inside, the only emotion left was grief and a slight smidgen of hope. It hit me even harder, the pain swimming through my head had turned into a vicious tidal wave, bolting and thrashing even harder. I hissed and grumbled, yet none of them heard me. I felt flushed with fear, and bleakness. I realised not only had I been hit with my own strange physical pain, but in contrast, her mental pain. The tall figure got down the girl's level in front of her and I felt as if I was the one staring into his jet black bloodthirsty eyes, one of us. A familiar face no doubt, his neat golden blonde hair shimmered in the bright light, he looked as if he was explaining something, something which I could not hear, despite my immortal aspects, all I could see were his pale lips moving slowly and I could read sympathy from his eyes. I realised he was one of the vampires I had been face to face with moments ago, Carlisle. She turned her head glanced towards the door, her eyes filling up with tears as mine did. Feeling my own emotions mirroring hers. The tears freely overflowed as the aunt placed her hand on the girls shoulder, feeling slightly gob smacked as well.

"He can't be " I was taken slightly aback, I could not hear Carlisle, yet I could hear her?

"He's too young He could of fought it ", She displayed no emotion, her face plain, expressionless as a form of complete shock. The girl ignored her bewildered relative and stormed into the room, tears freefalling down her face. I ran after her, my curiosity taking me into the room to find out what exactly it was that was being maintained there.

Inside a extremely handsome young man lay on a gurney, still and peaceful, although, tragedy had struck as the girl and I both knew that he had lost his life. It was the same boy I had seen the moment I was blasted away from everything. Only he was older, he appeared even more perfect than before, and everything balanced out as he had grown muscular, like a Greek god. The girl stood for a moment trying to speak through her sobs, she then gave on speaking realising it was probably better to keep what she wanted to say in her mind. Gently, she took the young man's hand, and kissed it as her tears streamed onto his hand, she never wanted to let go, but to let her life and energy flow into his cold body. She walked round and stroked his forehead, leaning down to kiss it, she then whispered something in his ear, which for some reason I could not hear. He did not flinch, not even flutter his eyelids, every sign of life, gone. Undoubtedly the two were siblings, and now the girl had lost her dear, older brother. She stood and stared at him again, attempting to take the recent tragic events in, it all became too much, her knees gave way, so did any signs of emotional strength she had left, she curled up into a ball and the eerie sound of her screams and sobs echoed in my ears. She had become all too familiar, I felt the unconditional urge to scoop her into my arms and take her the furthest place away I could from here. The young girl born in Chicago 1906, the young girl who spoke her first word of "Eddy" at 13 months old. The young girl who dreamt of becoming a Broadway dancer when she grew up. The young girl who's favourite thing to do was to play with her brother in the woods. The young girl who helped her mother look after her brother when he was sick when their father was away working. The young girl who sought comfort from her older brother. The young girl parents and brother had perished from the Spanish Influenza in 1918. The young girl This young twelve year old girl, she was me.

Almost instantly I could feel myself being thrown onto the hard ground once again, the screams and panicked cries of the other vampires slowly fading away behind me. I violently fought against the darkness I could feel taking over me. It was to no avail. It would soon overcome me. I could feel myself drifting, my eyes drooping. I bewilderingly felt all to human again, as my eyes closed I pictured the face of my dear brother from my past life. Knowing that I could just see his beautiful face would bring me closure in my time of death.

* * *

**OOOO Cliffhanger! **

**Edward POV Next chapter! Woohoo!**

**Peace, Loooove, Review? **

**:)**


	11. Illuminated

**So I've been away for a long time? **

**I'm sorry! I've had so much in my life going on, and I haven't really had time to continue with this! But now I do, and I think my writing skills have become a tad better. Okay! So longest chapter :) **

**Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except Callie and Timothy, they're mine ;)**

**Playlist: Illuminated - Hurts**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Callie

Blurred cries, voices and screams swam around in my mind, some growing louder and some turning into distant faint noises. As if everything I could feel and hear around me were beginning to come into focus. Except, I couldn't see, darkness. Eternal nothingness. A failed attempt to open my eyes reminded me of how weak I was. What exactly had happened to me? Why on earth was I blind? Attempting to open my mouth to speak was no good either. My next instinct was to attempt to move, it was the last chance I had to find out what had happened and why I was suddenly blind. With every ounce of strength I believed I had I tried frantically to move my arms, legs, any part of my body I thought I could muster. Nothing. Was I dead? My world had drastically turned to nothing but darkness, and the shrill voices I heard in my mind. I could not remember a time like this, where I was actually scared and unknowing. Maybe I was in Hell. For all of the sins I had committed in my immortal life. My mind raced back to one particular sin I would never mentally and emotionally be free of, even in the afterlife. The untimely death of my best friend Timothy, and his beautiful, innocent daughter. I always thought I would end up in Hell for that, I was not to blame for the tragic crime, yet I did not stop it and it had always haunted me since the very day that it occurred. I felt a soft, cool wisp of air fly past me. A smooth hand rested gently upon my forehead.

"She's going to survive" A familiar voice said, a high pitched, musical voice. I could have sworn I heard a smile within the voice.

Another hand placed itself on my arm, a seemingly more masculine hand this time.

"You've seen it, Alice?" He chimed

A sharp twitch in my face caused me to squeeze my eyes shut, tighter than they already were. A sudden relief flushed through me as I inhaled all of the different scents that surrounded me, and as the light of day which remained outside of my closed eyes brightened the darkness I could see. I was alive.

I slowly fluttered my eyes open, although I still felt weak, almost human again. And for a few seconds everything I saw was a blur. As I lay wherever it was I seemed to be, all of my surroundings were unfamiliar. I could just make out six faces, seemingly fixated upon me. As everything came into my vision I recognised these beings as the vampires I had faced before my world had turned to black. They had taken me whilst I was weak, and now I was sure they would kill me. I hoped they would not make me suffer, to be as humane with me as possible.

_Quick and painless _I thought.

I sat up quickly, trying to examine each and every one of their expressions. Looking for any signs of hostility, if I could kill one of them they maybe I could avenge my own death. The thought made me laugh internally. Yet, none of them held such an expression as the one I was examining for. The complete opposite to be precise, none of them spoke. All of their eyes fixated upon me, like they were waiting for something. I noticed the looks of concern clear on their familiarly pale faces. Something about this struck me as odd, my mind flashed back to that exact moment before I had faded into the darkness and I remembered another face. The face of the youngest boy in this coven. He was nowhere to be seen in this family that were circled around me and whatever it was I was lying upon. I noticed the oldest female look over to my left, an expression of pain, sorrow and worry mounted upon her face. I followed her pain stricken eyes to my left, there the young bronze-haired vampire lay, completely still and motionless within a mere few feet of me. He seemed slightly more pale white than normal vampires. He looked too much like a human that had perished. Had I killed him? I should have felt satisfaction at the thought of ending his life, instead sadness consumed me and I was completely unsure as to why. He had previously been threatening me, literally asking for a fight. I could not comprehend it. I swiftly moved my head toward the coven who had not moved from their circle around me, however, they were all focused on the boy, the look upon the females face was mirrored upon all of theirs.

"Is he dead?" I whispered, breaking the almost nauseating silence. The blonde male turned his head towards me, the one I remembered as Carlisle.

"Callie, you didn't kill him if that's what you're thinking" he smoothed, "for now, I'm sure he's just resting"

"But… Vampires can't sleep?" I questioned.

"Callie, would you mind taking a walk outside with me?" He was at the door of the unfamiliar room within seconds, beckoning for me to step out of the door before him. I jumped down from the table which I had been 'resting' on moments ago, feeling progressively stronger with every movement that I made. I hadn't tested my reading skills since waking, I tried to tune into the thoughts of the ones that still remained inside.

'_You can trust Carlisle, Callie_' I stopped suddenly and turned towards whom I guessed was the motherly figure of the family. She flashed me her beautiful smile, and almost immediately felt calm. Something about each and every one of them expressing looks of concern for me had resulted in me no longer seeing them as a threat. I walked out of the door, and heard Carlisle's footsteps just inches away from me. He began to speak as we began to walk, never taking his golden eyes off me for a second.

"I have to explain this situation to you, Callie" he sighed.

I nodded, feeling eager to learn what it was that was occurring.

"If you remember, back in your life as a human you had an older brother" he continued. I nodded once again, remembering the face of my beautiful Edward. The thought of his angelic face sent a shudder through me and an aching in my un-beating heart. I recognized the pain of losing him and what it had become of me. Seventy years later and I still missed my dear brother, my cold heart still ached for him after all of this time.

"Callie, I know it must be very difficult for you to believe, but that _is_ Edward in there, he was lying opposite you"

"What?! Carlisle I saw him, he was dead" …He was cold, his heart had stopped beating, he was unbelievably pale… No he couldn't be.

"I had to change him Callie, I made a promise to your mother before she passed". I vaguely remembered our parents. But I was certain that out mother would have taken bullets and walked through fire for her children.

I glanced over my shoulder, with my supernatural vision I could see the boy lying motionlessly on the table next to the one where I previously lay. I studied his face, closing my eyes and picturing the face of my Edward. It was most definitely him. The similarities were uncanny, how had I not noticed it before? My brother was evidentially even better looking than he had been as a human. I felt a sudden wave of emotion as I studied him, my aching, dead heart actually felt alive again. I sobbed dry tears of joy. Decades had passed and I had no particular meaning in my life, I had always yearned for Edward. And now he was here, in the exact same immortal form as me. I smiled a thankful smile at Carlisle.

"He will survive, Callie. Except he does not know any of this, he's just as oblivious as you were" He frowned, still keeping eye contact with me.

"I don't understand, you knew?" I asked, startled.

"We all did, except for Edward of course. What neither of you understand is that if two vampires who were related and connected by a strong bond in the past life meet, it can cause the immortal body to be forced into deep sleep, like a coma if you will. The body then begins to change, blood begins to circulate, the veins form themselves again, and the heart begins a weak, and unsteady beat" I raised my eyebrow at him, this all sounded absurd!

"Eventually, the heart will stop beating. Death" He sighed.

"…How…What did you…" I struggled to find the words to figure out how on earth I was alive, as an immortal of course.

"Your body had begun to change back into its human form, Callie" I winced at the thought of becoming a human once again. However many sins I had committed, at this precise moment in time I felt like I was destined to be a vampire.

"I injected you with venom, We didn't know if it would work, I was so unsure" His eyes fell to his feet, "You were both out cold for days. For a few moments we thought we had lost the both of you" He sighed again. Carlisle obviously maintained a lot more courage and intelligence than I had initially thought. Saving the life of a total stranger, using the venom to revitalise us both. It became obvious to me, that this man and his family possessed nothing but the same kind qualities that Carlisle had shown.

"And Edward?" I asked. Hope was apparent in my eyes.

"When he comes around he'll read my mind straight away, he trusts me" He smiled, and I returned it. I felt strangely glad that Edward and I possessed the same ability, it was as if this was supposed to happen. I placed the thought of such a loving family into my mind, and I envied them. I wanted nothing more than to be a part of such a coven, which whole-heartedly cares for one another. As I smiled at Carlisle I felt extremely grateful that he had looked after my brother for decades.

I heard the faint sounds of the family shuffling to Edward's side, and raced into the room where he lay. I was by his side within a second. He began to twitch, he looked somewhat uncomfortable and it pained me. I felt Carlisle's presence enter the room behind me, but I could not take my eyes away from Edward. I could not bear to watch him writhing in pain as he came round and the world came into focus. I softly place my cold hand against his, and gently squeezed it as not to startle him. His eyes suddenly shifted and shot open, the familiar jet black colour of thirst reminded me of the feeling I had burning in my throat. I would control it for now, my brother needed me, just as much as I had needed him over the decades that had drearily passed me by. He fluttered his eyes as his world must have been coming into focus. He averted his gaze from the familiar faces of his family to the female holding his hand that, days ago had remained as a threat. At faster-than-lightning speed he sprang to his feet and snarled at me, recognising me as the enemy. I turned my head slowly, squeezing my eyes shut, prepared to let him end my immortal life, if Edward did not want me… Then there really was not any point to continue on. I could have sworn out of the corner of my eye I could see him raising his hand to my face.

"Carlisle!" the whole family cried out in perfect unison

"Edward…" Carlisle spoke softly, placing his hand upon Edward's shoulder. He averted his monstrous eyes to Carlisle's, his expression changing fast. I could hear every word Carlisle spoke in his mind. I watched Edward's face as he managed to perfectly decipher the words. Edward's whole facial expression dropped, changing to sorrow and guilt. He dropped his shoulders and walked to me, becoming inches away from me. He carefully studied my face and I saw that he had figured it out.

"…Callie?!" He whispered.


	12. AN and Epilogue!

**Pleeeeeease Don't hate me! I've tried for days not to try and write another chapter into this with the numerous idea's I've had! I just can't seem to incoorperate the idea's into this story. I've had MAJOR writer's block with every idea i've had. **

**Initially I never wanted the story to be so short. But I seem to have come to a complete stand-still. I really don't want to be stuck waiting for more idea's to come to me on how to continue this, as I already have idea's for a sequel, and I've already started to write that. The story may seem really sucky because I'm ending it here, but right now I feel I have no other choice. I've tried to write another chapter from every different POV possible and I'm just not feeling it! In order to continue the story how I would like to, I feel adding another chapter with a major jump in time would just make it even more sucky. That's why I feel it's necessary to continue with a sequel. Bella will be in the next story! Infact she's part of the epilogue. Here's the epilogue for it, and once again... please don't hate me! If you guys would support me I would really appreciate it. Thankyou! **

* * *

_I was furious, I wanted to monstrously devour her for blocking my ability. How dare she?! How could a puny human be restricting me from using my natural gift?! Surely this was impossible, but then again, this life had proved to me that I should expect the impossible. I studied her curiously, waiting for her to let slip to us wither body language that she was, in fact a vampire with an ability to shield her thoughts. After a few moments of boring my eyes into the back of her head I decided that my suspicions were wrong. _

Completely human_ I muttered in my mind so Edward could hear me. I could see my own confusion mirrored within his facial expression. It was as if we were hitting a mental wall, a closed portal to her mind. I looked at Edward, hoping for some sort of answer. He couldn't avert his gaze from her, trying so desperately to figure out why it was that we couldn't see into her mind. Not only for the fact that we were brother and sister, but we bonded over the mutual agreement that it would be nice to mute the thoughts of those around us. Especially Emmett's! The explicit details of passionate sexual encounters he had shared with Rosalie was not a thought we were particularly fond of hearing him so proudly express in his mind. The human mind seemed monotonously complex, well, it was to us. We had heard the same tedious things over and over again, the students that attended this Forks High School never really seemed to broaden their thoughts in any way, nothing of interest. What was even more monotonous was hearing at least one student think to themselves 'The Cullen's are freaks!'. It amused all of us quite frankly, the teenage students were so fickle to think that because we keep to ourselves, we were some sort of freaks of nature. The part that humoured is that we knew we were the freaks of nature, and the humans were so oblivious to it. _

_The School bell droned through the busy dining room indicating it was time for next period. My family and I were already on our feet before it had rang. Questions ran vigorously through my mind as I made my way to Trigonometry about the human girl who had somehow kept her thoughts from us. _

_"What on earth was that?!" Edward questioned me, as I walked with him before he departed for Biology. _

_"I'm trying to figure that out myself, Eddie" I sighed._

_ I walked into the Trigonometry classroom as Edward continued down the hall. I took my usual seat at the desk, I was as Mr Varner began to teach, I used my body language to indicate that I was listening, when in fact I had already done this before. High School had become extremely tedious for my family and I, yet we accepted this and stuck with it for all intents and purposes. Carlisle and Esme had accepted me into the family with open arms, and had taught me so much through the twenty years that I had been with them, I was honestly incredibly grateful for them. Minutes into the lesson, an overwhelming feeling of monstrosity entered my mind, decibels louder than the fuzz of the student's thoughts. Edward's thoughts were the only ones that would enter my mind noticeably louder than any other. I tuned myself in carefully, Edward and I often spoke to each other through thought whilst we were trying to make each class we had repeated pass quickly. However, today was completely different. His thoughts were so panicked and worried that I could barely decipher them. I echoed my words of support through my mind, telling him to remain calm, and to no do anything that could endanger our beloved family. I sat impatiently gripping my desk as I watched the hand indicating the seconds on the clock above the chalkboard ticking closer towards the end of this period. I had to see Edward, something was not right. We had lived a quiet and relaxed life since that day in Hoquiam in nineteen eighty three, since that day I had never felt my brother so tense. Before the school ball droned through the classroom I was already on my feet. Rushing, at human speed of course, through the door and out into the hall to find my brother. I studied the busy hall which was matted with students. Finally, I saw my brother stomping towards me, his eyes were a deep jet black. He didn't move his eyes from me for a second. As he went to walk past me, clearly angry at me or himself, I grabbed his shoulder and he stopped in his tracks. _

_"Hey! What's happened?" I firmly shouted at him. _

_"Callie, I'm a monster!" He whispered, so that the students would not find us anymore strange then they already did. I shook my head at him, what on earth was happening? _

_"The girl, Isabella… I almost killed her" I continued to shake my head at him, completely dumb-founded. The thought-blocker? _

_"Edward, what's going on?" As the words escaped my lips I saw Isabella walking with Mike Newton behind us, it was clear that she wasn't listening to a word the dull boy said. As Edward felt her presence behind him he kept his back turned to her. As she began to get closer to us I could taste her scent on my tongue. The burning that was beginning to rise in the back of my throat was excruciating. Her scent was intoxicating, like no other human scent I had come across. As the burning spread through my senses and flared even worse in my throat, I understood what was wrong with Edward. He had managed to contained himself in the classroom with her, and now I had to contain myself for the sake of my family. Although every instinct in me wanted to feast on the blood coursing through her body, I fought it. _

_"We need to get out of here" I instructed. _

* * *

_**I couldn't think of a better name for the sequel so, I will see you guys in "Blood Lust" The sequel to Three Degrees of Separation. **_

_**MLD. **_


End file.
